


Тихая война

by kapitanova



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Квинн у нее перехватывает дыхание. Квинн забирает все ее внимание. Квинн берет ее за руку, и Рейчел не хочет отпускать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whisper war](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20333) by possibilist. 



> Еженедельное исправление канона. Спойлеры к 3х19.  
> Переводы эпиграфов взяты из официальных переводов книг.

Она заглядывалась на собственное отражение в каждой зеркальной витрине, мимо  
которой мы проходили, словно бы затем, чтобы каждую минуту получать подтверждение,  
что она на самом деле существует на свете. Молчание, владевшее нами, было  
настолько глубоким, что частичную ответственность за него несла, должно быть, и я сама.   
Сильвия Плат, "Под стеклянным колпаком"

**Один.** _Для столкновения требуются двое. (Фрэнсис Скотт Фицжеральд, "Великий Гэтсби")_

Похоже, они обязаны были прийти к этому. Квинн повреждена – сломана, иногда (чаще, чем хотелось бы) не в себе, унижена, раздавлена, исцеляется, и порой Рейчел чувствует словно удар под дых, когда видит Квинн в инвалидной коляске. В ту секунду, когда она понимает, что Квинн не сможет танцевать на своем выпускном балу, ей становится очень больно, почти как в первые дни после аварии, когда Квинн выглядела слишком _травмированной_ и была на вентиляции легких. Но потом Квинн улыбается Рейчел.  
Сегодня Квинн выглядит _потрясающе_.  
Похоже, когда Рейчел говорит: «Когда я оглядываюсь на школьные годы, единственная вещь, единственное достижение, которым я собираюсь гордиться, это то, что я смогла стать твоей подругой» – это судьба. Это наконец-то высказанная правда.  
Потому что Рейчел говорит это серьезно. Серьезнее, чем, может быть, говорила что-либо в своей жизни.  
И потом, несколько минут спустя, когда ее объявляют королевой бала – _королевой бала_ – и она танцует с Финном, и Квинн _встает_ , Рейчел не может отвести взгляд.  
Квинн забирает у нее все. В этом Рейчел уверена, пожалуй, больше, чем в чем-либо еще. Не то чтобы она может разумно это объяснить, но точно знает.  
От Квинн у нее перехватывает дыхание. Квинн забирает все ее внимание. Квинн берет ее за руку, и Рейчел не хочет отпускать.

**Два.** _Сделав тем самым открытие, ужасающие последствия коего досада помешала ему как следует осознать. (Эдит Уортон, "Век невинности")_

Финн впадает в ярость за несколько дней до Национальных, Рейчел не слишком уверена из-за чего, наверно, из-за домашней работы по математике.  
Затем Рейчел бесцеремонно говорит ему, что Майк или Квинн могли бы помочь, и Финн теряет контроль. Он психует, пинает стул и кричит на нее.  
Они дома вдвоем, и _он ее пугает_.   
Рейчел спокойно предлагает ему уйти, и Финн уходит, успокаиваясь сам и чрезмерно извиняясь. Она не принимает извинения и захлопывает дверь перед его носом, а потом звонит Курту, рыдая в трубку.  
– Скоро буду, – обещает он и приходит, принося бродвейскую запись «Звуков музыки», которую они уже смотрели дважды.   
А потом Курт говорит: «Рейчел, ты не можешь встречаться с ним, если он будет с тобой так поступать. Это небезопасно и неразумно».  
Она сглатывает. К своему удивлению, она думает о Расселе Фабрее, несмотря на то, что видела его всего один раз.  
Рейчел снятся кошмары, и на следующее утро она выглядит уставшей. Квинн ничего не спрашивает, просто обнимает ее и говорит, что все будет хорошо.  
Рейчел осознает, что Квинн понятия не имеет, почему Рейчел чувствует себя грустной, напуганной и слишком сердитой, но еще она знает, что это не имеет никакого значения.  
Потому что когда Квинн обнимает ее сильными руками, прижимая к себе нежно и крепко, Рейчел ей верит.  
Потому что сегодня Квинн не в инвалидной коляске, а с костылем в руках, и улыбается.  
Позже в своем ящичке Рейчел находит клочок бумаги, в который завернута визитка. На ней напечатано красивым шрифтом «Александра Стивенсон, семейный консультант», внизу номер телефона. В записке почерком Квинн выведено: «Я понятия не имею, хочешь ты с кем-нибудь поговорить или нет, но доктор Стивенсон замечательная». Слова «Она очень мне помогла» стерты, но Рейчел все равно может их прочесть.  
Они значат больше, чем она когда-либо могла высказать, даже с помощью песни.  
Похоже, первый раз в ее жизни тишина кажется наполненной.

**Три.** _Тот, кто в нее падает, никогда не почувствует дна. Он падает, падает без конца. (Дж. Сэлинджер, "Над пропастью во ржи")_

Рейчел не может забыть, как Квинн танцевала на Национальных. Это было прекрасно, и воспоминания одновременно вызывают и успокаивают ураганы внутри нее.  
Ночью в отеле Бриттани и Сантана уходят в другую комнату, а Мерседес и Тина продолжают праздновать с ребятами. Рейчел все еще не хочет разговаривать с Финном после расставания, так что возвращается в номер.  
Квинн спит, лежа на кровати поверх покрывала, с открытым молескином на груди. На ней очки, футболка и шелковые пижамные штаны с уточками, и Рейчел улыбается, потому что она всегда любила те редкие моменты, когда Квинн – просто Квинн.  
Рейчел аккуратно снимает с нее очки, потом берет блокнот и хочет закрыть его, но замечает нацарапанные быстрым, но все еще аккуратным почерком Квинн строчки, и не может устоять.  
 _девушка: зачем нам кожа?  
если все, что я хочу, – коснуться твоих клеток  
процарапать свой путь по твоим венам, проскользнуть рядом с артериями  
я хочу чувствовать твои мышцы (твои суставы и прикосновения кончиков твоих пальцев)  
я прижимаюсь крепче, чтобы оказаться рядом с твоим позвоночником  
мне нужно скитаться в пространстве между твоими ребрами, в биении пульса на твоих пальцах  
изучить трепет твоих ресниц  
твой костный мозг наполняет мои легкие (и я снова существую) _  
Вокруг стихов рисунки: кролик и четыре цветка, контуры городских зданий – будто бы Квинн не думала, что пишет что-то особенное.  
Но, пожалуй, именно в этот момент, читая стихи Квинн, Рейчел осознает – потому что она никогда не предполагала, что Квинн Фабрей может сотворить нечто подобное – и ураган в ее груди усиливается.  
Но сердце шторма – напротив ее сердца, и оно спокойно, первый раз за всю ее жизнь.  
Так что она откладывает блокнот и отгибает покрывало, накрывая им живот Квинн и ее стройные ноги, а потом ложится на другую половину кровати под одеяло.  
Квинн бормочет что-то, когда Рейчел прижимается к ней, но не открывает глаз и не отодвигается.  
Они просыпаются утром в том же положении, но Квинн только смущенно улыбается.  
Она не пытается отодвинуться, и Рейчел лишь крепче обнимает ее.

**Четыре.** _Копаясь в своей душе, мы часто выкапываем такое, что там лежало бы незаметно (Лев Толстой, "Анна Каренина")_

– Эй, – говорит Квинн, входя на сцену в пустом зрительном зале. Рейчел совсем не удивлена, что та ее нашла.  
– Я поступила, – шепчет Рейчел.  
– В НЙАДИ? – Квинн взволнована.  
Рейчел кивает. Она уже отплакала, но неожиданный вопль заставляет ее улыбнуться.  
– Я бы сказала: «я же тебе говорила!», но слишком рада за тебя.  
Квинн обнимает Рейчел – без предупреждения, без колебания – и Рейчел обнимает ее в ответ.  
– Я тебя люблю, – бормочет Рейчел в плечо Квинн, которое деревенеет.  
Квинн немедленно отстраняется и сглатывает, смотря на нее большими серьезными глазами.  
– Рейчел…  
Рейчел берет Квинн за руки.   
– Помнишь на балу Сантана сказала нам прекратить обжиматься?  
Квинн гримасничает, потом опускает взгляд, ее щеки горят.  
Рейчел нежно берет ее за подбородок и приподнимает, так что Квинн вновь смотрит на нее.  
– Я думала об этом.  
Рейчел смотрит, как зрачки Квинн вытесняют радужку.  
– Ты… ты думала?  
– Немного больше, чем один раз, вообще-то, – негромко смеется Рейчел.  
Рот Квинн складывается в самую красивую улыбку, которую Рейчел когда-либо видела, и затем Квинн шепчет:  
– Мы с Сантаной фальсифицировали результаты. Я выиграла.  
Рейчел не может дышать.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – говорит Квинн.  
Во время поцелуя Рейчел первый раз понимает, что поэзия может существовать и без музыки.  
А может, это происходит потому, что она на самом деле знает Квинн, словно они одно целое.

**Пять.** _Знайте же, что я вами бесконечно очарован и что я вас люблю! (Джейн Остен, "Гордость и предубеждение")_

Похоже, они были обязаны прийти к этому, к Квинн, свернувшейся рядом с Рейчел, в кровати Рейчел, в ее комнате, ночью после выпускного.  
Рейчел прижимается своей кожей к коже Квинн, которая, кажется, повсюду. Квинн пахнет апельсинами и сандалом – Рейчел всегда будет ассоциировать этот запах с сентябрем, когда много лет назад она первый раз почувствовала его – и глаза Квинн слипаются от усталости.  
– Я сказала Финну подарить тебе корсаж с гарденией, – говорит Рейчел.  
Квинн сначала не двигается, а потом прижимается еще ближе к Рейчел. Та мягко проводит пальцами по шрамам на ее ребрах.  
– Гардения означает тайную любовь.  
Квинн прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Метафоры важны, ты же знаешь, – говорит Рейчел.  
Квинн улыбается, сплетает их пальцы и приподнимается на локте.  
– Если я говорю с тобой в прозе, то лишь потому, что боюсь заговорить в стихах.  
– Что?  
– Это первое, что я о тебе написала.  
Квинн забирает у нее все. Квинн забирает ее сердце.  
– Квинн… – шепчет Рейчел.  
Квинн качает головой, ласково целуя ее.  
– Все, что я написала с тех пор, тоже было о тебе.


End file.
